


Wish I Knew This Earlier

by Dragoniana, FusionKrogan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Oral Sex, i just want them happy, implied top Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniana/pseuds/Dragoniana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionKrogan/pseuds/FusionKrogan
Summary: Hanzo and McCree really are into each other, but are too stuck up to say anything. Finally, after successfully finishing a mission together, they show their true colours





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A reworked RP we had with Dragoniana. She's the perfect Hanzo to my idiotic McCree!
> 
> I hope to add the second chapter during the week - it should have more fluff so prepare for instant diabetes...

The day was long and exhausting, but Jesse McCree couldn't feel more satisfied. Or so he thought. He leaned against the wall at the appointed location and sighed, both with contentment and relief that it was over. His body ached all over, bruises slowly appearing on his tanned skin, blood still lazily running from surface wounds, but the happiness after a job well done was there. His body was still on alert, rushing with adrenaline but he couldn’t help but smile wildly at Hanzo, who seemed to be in similarly poor but joyful state.

The archer never showed it much, but the shine in his eyes gave him in anyway. Even now when he was deadly tired, Hanzo couldn't contain fully his satisfaction. The last few missions they have been on together were difficult and the two of them easily got on each other’s nerves, arguing, their work being sloppy, but this job somehow worked better than usual. He apparently started to harmonize his rhythm with the cowboy - probably just on the battlefield, but it was a pleasant change of situation anyway.

McCree looked at Hanzo and chuckled. ‘Not bad, eh? Pretty handy with that bow, I gotta admit...’ he patted Hanzo on the shoulder and grinned. ‘Wouldn't mind havin' ya for a pardner more often.’

‘You weren't so bad yourself.’ Hanzo wasn't in the mood to insult McCree for his recklessness as usually, but he couldn’t just skip the usual banter. It was turning more into a game rather than actual fight lately. He felt relaxed and he didn't want to change that for a moment so he closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths, emptying his mind.

McCree pulled him closer and laughed. He felt great. Of course he liked Hanzo – they might have had a completely different approach to getting their missions accomplished, but he had to admit it was getting a lot more difficult to view Hanzo only as a colleague. The close distance between them, the smell of Hanzo's skin, his lips twitching as he tried not to smile, the perfection of the muscles moving under hid skin... a knot tightened in McCree's body, his heart racing, from how gorgeous the archer was, even though he was dirty and bruised.

‘I think this is the first time I hear a compliment from ya...’ he joked, tipping his hat in approval.

Hanzo was too content to argue and nothing could ruin his peace in the moment, not even how close to him the cowboy was. In any other situation he would push him off, but now he was tired and didn't want to make a single move. ‘And probably the last, so enjoy the feeling.’ He was hardly fighting a smile. All the endorphins from their hard physical activity in battle were still circulating in his blood and McCree’s chatter couldn’t throw him off balance.

The gunslinger smirked. ‘Much obliged... though I think I could do without the praise...’ He took out his gun, spun it around for effect and then counted. ‘Six shots fired, five targets down... not sure 'bout ya, archer, but I’d say my actions just about speak for themselves.’

He realized his other hand was still wrapped around Hanzo's shoulders but in that moment he simply did not care. If the assassin was to hit him for it, as was his custom, so be it.

Hanzo opened his eyes, rolled them back and then closed them again. ‘Wake me up when it's six from six.’ He tried to stop his chuckle. He was stupidly happy and comfortable and McCree couldn't help it but stare. Hanzo's face was usually serious and sharp with a frown of disappointment, but now, relaxed and smiling, McCree realized more than ever how beautiful he was. He felt drunk on victory and a sudden urge to press Hanzo against the wall and kiss him senseless seized him for a second. He gripped his shoulder and turned him so they were face to face, their noses almost touching. ‘Is this a challenge?’

Despite the post-mission high, this move finally got Hanzo annoyed. He was just millimetres from the cowboy’s face and realizing he was losing ground, he tried to regain his traditional cold demeanour. 

‘No, no, it wasn't,’ he stuttered, shifting to get himself more personal space, still in range of McCree's hand but not touching it, and closed his eyes for a second time. His face wasn't relaxed anymore and his peace left him. ‘I don't care.’

McCree was a little disappointed, but seeing the sharp edges appear on that handsome face again, he stepped away, leaned back against the wall and lit a cigar, smiling from under the rim of his hat. ‘Afraid ya might lose, archer?’

‘Your self-assurance is amazing,’ Hanzo could breathe easier now but he soon realised he just wasn't as comfortable as before. He sat on the ground, trying to find his lost comfort, leaning his head on his knees and covering his face. The last thing he wanted was for McCree to notice that his proximity wasn't exactly unwelcome.

McCree smiled. ‘'s been a long time since I last had to doubt my skills...’ He looked back at Hanzo and his face turned serious. ‘Y' all right there? That was quite a blow you got there, you sure I shouldn't patch you up?’ He squatted down, trying to find any signs of pain in the ninja's face. A small explosion threw Hanzo against a wall few hours back and although he quickly got back to his feet again, he could have sustained an injury. They weren't to be picked up for another few hours and the last thing McCree would want was for Hanzo to collapse on him before that.

‘No, I'm okay. Thanks for your care.’ Hanzo gave him a warning glaer not to touch him. He felt tired and battered, but there was nothing McCree could do with it. His close presence was taking its toll on Hanzo’s self-control and he hoped he’ll leave him be, but the cowboy was either too tired to understand the hint or simply not caring any more. He took Hanzo's chin in his hand and lifted his face so he could look into his eyes. 

‘Don't play the hero. I'd hate to lose my favourite support, y'know.’

Hanzo looked surprised. He felt heat rising in his face and shook his head, averting his gaze.

‘As I said, I'm okay. No need to worry about me. I'm just tired.’ 

He didn't sound angry, his speech was silent. Until now he didn't feel the pain his body was in, but as the adrenaline slowly left his organism, he started to feel every blow he took.

McCree looked at Hanzo with a concerned look, then decided to leave the matter be and sat next to him. He reached for a small flask on his belt, first taking a small sip himself, then offered it to Hanzo as well.

‘Here. 's not gonna help much with the injuries but it's done bound to dull the pain... and cheer ya a bit.’

Hanzo was prepared to decline the offer, but then he tried to move and felt a dull pain in his side. Resigning, he accepted the drink and murmured a simple thank you. He must have been really tired, because the first thing that crossed his mind when drinking was that his lips are touching the same place where McCree's were only a few moments ago. It made his heart miss a beat and he started to choke a little on the drink, coughing. It was good because it gave his red face another, more socially acceptable explanation.

‘Easy on the whiskey, darlin'...’ McCree patted his back gently. He took the bottle back and watching the archer he wondered how the whiskey would taste from Hanzo's lips, how he'd kiss away the drops that would escape down on his chin and neck... he turned away and quickly took another sip. He really must be tired and shaken. Why else would his thoughts slip to this? Not that it was the first time he thought of Hanzo in any other way than his co-worker, but usually these thoughts came late at night and were followed either by a cold shower or a few minutes of guilty self service. He swallowed and shook his head. Way to go, Jesse...

Hanzo occupied himself with untying his hair and trying to get them back to their usual form. The battle made his hair messy and he was grateful for any distraction in the moment, making McCree almost drowned on his whiskey. The ribbon in his hair bothered Jesse every time he saw it. He'd pull it loose and grab that beautiful hair himself if he could... he resisted reaching out with his hand but he couldn't stop staring. He was quite certain that if Hanzo won't stop it, he'll have to find the closest river and throw himself into it. 

Jesse decided he'll tend to his wounds, hoping the pain will suppress his lust. Taking off both his serape and partially shirt, he poured a little whiskey on a long vertical cut on his shoulder and hissed.

‘Do you need help?’

McCree looked at Hanzo wide eyed and with teeth clenched, but a small smile appeared on his lips anyway. ‘If ya could dress my wound, I'd be grateful...’ He took off the shirt and allowed Hanzo to look at the ugly wound crossing his skin. 

Fishing the first aid kit from his side pocket, Hanzo studied the wound. He tried his best to really look at it, fighting the distraction that was McCree’s naked chest. Years of training have allowed him to do a better job in composing himself than the cowboy did and he focused on the task ahead.  
‘I don't want to scare you, but it will need some stitches when we are back at the base...’ 

He took a deep breath and slowly cleaned the wound, bringing it’s edges closer and securing them in place with patches. McCree bit his lip at the pain, but Hanzo’s skilled hands took care of him in no time and it soon passed. 

‘I survived worse,’ he raised his metal arm and smiled, looking over the neatly dressed wound. ‘Thanks, doc! I feel like a new man!’ He squeezed Hanzo's arm and smiled at him. The assassin was so close to him now, his skin soft and warm under his fingers and McCree wondered how did he not go insane yet, having a man like this on a mission with him for several days, eating with him, fighting, sleeping next to him and yet being completely unable to touch him. This was the closest they have ever been and McCree felt the blush rise again on his face.

‘No need to thank me.’ Hanzo looked up and met McCree's stare. He wasn't used to seeing him in such proximity. He noticed small wrinkles around his eyes, but then he was left speechless by the dark brown irises staring at him. He felt the urge to kiss the man. He thought he even saw the plea to do just so in his eyes. Scared by his own thoughts, he turned abruptly so he could fold his first aid kit back.

When Hanzo's eyes met his, Jesse got lost. His face might have been sharp and determined, but the dark eyes had a soft glow to them, almost as if... before he had the chance to speak or act, Hanzo turned around, away from him. Jesse sighed. He wanted to feel his hands on his skin again, touch the wonderful black hair, make Hanzo his and not share him with anyone, people or duties. He scrambled to his feet and quickly approached Hanzo, who was kneeling on the ground, overly concentrating on the simple task in front of him. Jesse was determined to tell him everything. He deserved to know and the gunslinger just couldn't hold back any more.  
‘Hanzo, I...’ Words were suddenly stuck in his throat and he just stood above him, unable to say a thing. The archer looked up at him, confused.  
‘Yes?’ He was curious. Jesse hung his head and took a deep breath. This was not how he wanted it. In the next moment he took Hanzo's head in his hands and kissed him, briefly, but on the lips and he felt embarrassed and happy for doing so. Their lips parted and Jesse withdrew, blushing, but with a determined look on his face.

Hanzo blinked, surprised. ‘That was the statement you wanted to make?’ His face was blank and unreadable, the way it always was when he tried to hide any emotions from the outside world.

McCree stood there, frowning, his face marked by the thoughts running through his head.

‘S'ppose so...’ He was getting angry. He knew it was not Hanzo's fault and that he should control his damn emotions, but things were getting over his head. ‘I got tired of you bein' cold. It's all just duty to you, all of this!’  
He took a deep breath, clenching his fists. ‘All this time I tried to show some compassion. Tried to show you I god damn care about you. Probably way too much than I should. But it's a cold shoulder I get every time...’ He rubbed the bridge of his nose and hung his head, voice suddenly a lot more quiet.  
‘Sorry. Guess it's the pent up stress from the mission... shouldn’t’ve said that...’

He felt like an idiot. This man saved his fucking life several times and all he gives him for doing his job is a rant, because he couldn’t keep his god damn needs and feelings at bay.

Hanzo didn’t say a word. He got up to his feet, stepping closer to the cowboy and for a second Jesse was certain he’s gonna hit him. Instead, Hanzo kissed McCree deeply, his hands finding their way around the gunslinger’s neck. He leaned back, running pad of his thumb over McCree's lips, watching its path before looking up to his eyes. ‘You have no idea how much I had to restrain myself...’ 

He tilted McCree's head to kiss him with all the passion he had reserved. There have been plenty of times when he was painfully hard on a mission because of the stupidly charming cowboy, who was now – finally - in his hands and more than willing to stay there for a while.

McCree was utterly confused but the hands on his body were reason enough to stop thinking and enjoy them. He quickly ran his hand up Hanzo's back and dug his fingers into his hair, getting rid of the ribbon that bothered him so long. His other hand settled roughly in the small of Hanzo's back, bringing him closer for another kiss. There were days when McCree would watch Hanzo with adoration, think of holding him in his sleep and caressing his back, but this most definitely wasn't the case. Hanzo's lips were hot and tasted of mint and lust and McCree just couldn't get enough. He pulled his head to the side, kissing and biting at his neck with the vigor of a wild animal. ‘I wish I knew this earlier...’

Hanzo groaned as he felt Jesse's lips on his neck. ‘Since you never shut up, you could have asked sooner, that's true...’ He raked his nails over his neck and down his exposed chest. He kissed Jesse's torso and left small purple marks here and there, finding guilty pleasure in doing so. McCree gave out a satisfied moan and without hesitation turned Hanzo around, pressing him against the wall, his thigh between the other man’s legs. It has been too long and his patience was running out.  
‘I've spent so many nights thinkin' of you...’ His hand slid on his exposed chest and he pinched his nipple. ‘...always imagined what it'd be like have you in bed...’ He smirked and grabbed Hanzo by the hair again, leaving a large bitemark at the junction of his neck and shoulder, then eased his grip and kissed the bruised spot almost gently.

Hanzo hissed, pushing Jesse off roughly. ‘Could you please tell me how should I cover this?!’ He made a gesture to the forming bruise, the frown on his brows even deepening when he saw McCree’s half lidded eyes and smug smile.  
‘You're covered in bruises, darlin'. One extra will get lost...’ The cowboy stepped back to him and whispered into his ear, voice almost purring. ‘...and I plan to put plenty more on ya... gotta mark what's mine...’ He slowly started kissing his chest, pulling the remaining sleeve of Hanzo's yukata off his shoulder and letting his hands wander down to his hips, firmly settling there and tugging at his belt. 

Hanzo moaned deeply at the care Jesse was giving him, almost melting into the touches, but this wasn't how he wanted it. Not only had Jesse been far more injured from the mission, but for once Hanzo desired to have the upper hand. He grasped Jesse's chin between his thumb and index finger and pressed their lips together, turning him in the process and forcing him to lean against the wall. 

‘My turn.’ 

He dropped down on his knees, prosthetics clashing against the trampled ground, and started planting open mouth kisses on Jesse's clothed crotch, observing his reactions with unconcealed curiosity.

McCree gasped, surprised by Hanzo's sudden change of roles, expecting the archer to be rather submissive, but apparently he decided to go against all of McCree's previous experience and assumptions. The great Shimada heir was showing his true face. The hot mouth on Jesse’s crotch was sending waves of pleasure up his body and he eagerly weaved his fingers into Hanzo's hair and moaned, urging him to continue.

Hanzo stopped his teasing only to open McCree’s belt and pulling his pants down, he slowly kissed every newly discovered piece of skin, all the way down to the gunslinger’s proud erection. Without a moment’s hesitation he took his dick as far as his gag reflex allowed, lavishing him with his tongue. He wanted to be quick and efficient, considering their time of departure was approaching.

McCree gasped as Hanzo's lips wrapped around him and slid almost all the way down his length. He eased the hand in his hair and leaned his head back, eyes closed.  
‘Damn, darlin'... you're good...’ He could hardly believe it. Usually he wished for evac to arrive as soon as possible, but today he'd gladly spend another night outdoors if it meant he'd have Hanzo all to himself. ‘If ya keep goin' like that I won't last long...’

Hanzo replaced his mouth for his hand for a moment, slick smile on his face. ‘That's exactly the idea.’ And with that he went back, doubling his effort and sucking enthusiastically, his fingers digging into Jesse's hipbones. He didn't want to be interrupted by the sudden obligation to leave the location. 

It did not take Jesse long. Hanzo's precision and pace, along with the way he looked up at him with those wonderful brown eyes, were certain to bring him over the edge. He pulled him closer, his hips thrusting forth, spilling all of his load down the archer’s throat, while calling his name. He slowly eased his grip on Hanzo’s hair, his breathing steadier and he slowly let his hand down, caressing his lover’s flushed cheeks. ‘You all right there, darlin'?’

Hanzo stood up and kissed him deeply. ‘Don’t worry about me...’ He sounded breathless, but who could blame him? He stroked Jesse's cheek, watching his suddenly mellow expression as the cowboy’s hands settled softly on his hips. He felt absolutely content, not even caring about his own pleasure. All he needed was to know that Jesse enjoyed it and that it probably helped him to forget about his injuries.

Jesse smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair from Hanzo’s face. ‘What about you, sweetheart? Can't leave ya unattended, can I?’ He leaned in for another kiss, but was interrupted by the sharp beeping of his comlink, receiving an urgent message to leave the hideout and approach the evac zone. He grunted with disappointment, but as he started dressing up, he flashed Hanzo a smile.  
‘How 'bout you come see me at the base?’ Hanzo wrinkled his brows and he laughed, bowing slightly. ‘For coffee or tea, first, of course.’

Fixing his yukata, the assassin smiled. ‘It would be my pleasure.’ He checked his weapons and followed McCree to the transport, limping lightly as his own body started reminding him of his own wounds. It was odd. Even as they sat on the transport he could still taste the man on his tongue, but he couldn’t even approach him closely or touch his hand not to raise suspicion. Jesse had even harder time restraining himself from looking at the archer. He wanted to hold him in his arms, touch the battle-hardened body, kiss his hair, but all he was allowed to do was a friendly nod and a handshake. He was uncomfortable. Hanzo sat opposite to him, awfuly far for his liking and the way back to base seemed to take forever. 

When they landed, the bureaucracy circles started - handing in the situation report, checking the equipment, necessary medical check, during which McCree received twelve stitches and a preventive vaccine and when he was finally free to go to his quarters he felt as if centuries have passed by. He took the longest shower of his life and with hair still wet, sprawled himself on the bed and closed his eyes. Despite his absolute tiredness and slight pain on his chest, he felt happy. Hanzo was on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back at the base, Jesse and Hanzo share tea and coffee and some private moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for my sweet boys kissing and enjoying themselves in all ways possible. I really enjoyed editing this chapter so we hope you'll like it!

Hanzo sat on his bed and reflected on his situation. He wasn't sure what to do. He was tired and was sure that Jesse was tired too. He was probably asleep already. Hanzo brushed his hand through his damp hair, draping both of his shoulders in the yukata he frequently wore around the base and stepped out of his quarters. Wet hair still free around his face, he headed towards the cowboy's room, knocking quietly on his door.

McCree, slumbering on his bed, almost missed the knocking. Half asleep he stumbled to the door and opened it clumsily. ‘Uh... Hanzo? Come in...’ He gestured for him to enter. His room was unusually tidy, as he always cleaned up before missions in case he wouldn't come back. ‘Sorry darlin', I took a nap...’ He put the kettle to boil and yawned, stretching his strained back carefully.

Hanzo looked around the room and back at McCree's messy look. All he wanted to do in the moment was to wrap his hands around him, but he resisted, not sure what he could allow himself to do. This was much more intimate than their sudden sexual encounter and he wasn't sure if McCree was up for anything more, despite his earlier words. 

‘Sorry I woke you up,’ he apologized nervously and sat down to the table. ‘If you need rest, I can come back later...’

McCree dismissed that claim with a wave of hand and took a sip of his strong black coffee. He always drank it black and in huge amounts, savouring the taste. ‘I'm fine. Got twelve stitches from the doc, few bruises... nothin’ serious. How 'bout you?’ He was genuinely concerned for the archer, seeing his beaten up look and tired face and he badly longed to hold him in his arms again. Yet Hanzo was smiling. He was slowly preparing his tea in one of the large mugs, his movements more a ritual than casual tea making and Jesse’s heart melted at the sight.

‘I'm good,’ he spoke slowly, blowing at the surface of his hot beverage. ‘But you really should rest.’ Jesse looked like he was putting all his energy to keep his eyes open. ‘Come on, lie down. I’ll see you in the morning, when you’re better.’

McCree stood up and placed both his hands on Hanzo's shoulders. ‘I'm happy to have ya here. I know it might've looked like all I care about is the sex but... Hanzo...’ he gently lifted the archer’s chin and looked him in the eyes. ‘I enjoy havin' you around. Sure, we argue and I tease and provoke, but frankly? There’s no one I’d rather be with...’ He yawned again and letting his hands slip from Hanzo’s shoulders, went to prepare himself another coffee.

Hanzo sprung to his feet and moved to stop him. If it wasn’t for him, Jesse would be asleep. ‘I mean it. You should rest. Now.’ His voice was resolute. He didn't want to be the reason Jesse was awake. Well, at least not today. His voice a little softer now, he reached out with his hand and gently placed it on his arm. ‘I could stay here, if you want to.’ It was insolent to ask like that but he couldn't resist. He wanted to stay here with him, share the warmth of his body and hold him in his sleep.

Jesse looked at him with a pleasant surprise in his eyes, his second coffee suddenly forgotten. ‘Y... you'd stay? I can't ask that from you...’ But he wished for Hanzo to stay, to comfort him, to be able to wake up next to him and caress the handsome face and kiss him good morning. He scratched his beard insecurely. ‘Would you get enough sleep with me?’ He pointed to his narrow bed by the wall.

‘I could sleep anywhere when it comes to it,’ Hanzo chuckled and Jesse smiled.

‘There's nothin' I'd want more, honey...’ He was quite certain that he'd fall asleep standing if it was necessary. He walked off to the bed, making sure it was free of books and other things that did not belong there and leaving only his shirt and boxers on he slipped under the blanket, making himself comfortable but still keeping enough space for Hanzo.

‘I'm a heavy sleeper, so don't hesitate to push me away if I occupy too much of your space...’

‘Don't worry about it,’ Hanzo neatly folded his yukata, placing it on the free chair and laid down beside Jesse, facing him, one hand under his head and the other draped over the cowboy to make sure he won’t fall off the bed, snuggling close. The bed really wasn't the ideal sleeping space for two grown men, but he definitely wouldn't criticise it, if it meant they could be close together.

Jesse buried his face into Hanzo's chest, wrapping his arm around him and caressing his back. He looked at him with sleepy eyes and kissed his lips softly. In a few minutes, he was asleep, his chest moving slowly with regular breathing and a faint smile still on his lips. Hanzo ran his hand over Jesse's body slowly. He couldn't sleep when his heart was pounding in his chest by the sudden closeness and intimacy of this act. He kissed Jesse's hair, pulling him even closer and fell asleep with thoughts of defending the man in his arms at every cost.

\---

McCree woke up unusually early in the morning. The wound on his shoulder somewhat hurt, but otherwise he felt well rested. Suddenly, the thoughts of the previous day returned to him and he realized Hanzo was still there, holding him tightly, sleeping peacefully in his bed. Jesse smiled and kissed the other man gently, running his hands down his back and up his sides. His body was soft and warm, his hair falling in his face and Jesse couldn't resist but to run his fingers through that hair, further kissing the sleeping archer. He didn't know when was the last time he has felt this great.

The light caresses of lips on his face woke Hanzo up and he smiled softly, slowly returning the kisses. From all possible options, this was one of the best how someone could wake him up. Well, not just someone - Jesse. Without opening his eyes, he ran his hand over Jesse's side, moving his chest closer to other's body.

‘Good mornin', sunshine...’ Jesse smiled and whispered in his ear. He nuzzled his nose against Hanzo's neck and gently scratched his back. He still had his shirt on, but Hanzo was almost naked and he enjoyed kissing his exposed skin, especially around the dragon tattoo. ‘Did you sleep well?’

Hanzo pushed Jesse's shirt slightly up to run his hands over his exposed torso. ‘Good morning,’ he whispered, enjoying the kisses on his skin. ‘I slept well, but the awakening is even better...’ He searched for Jesse's lips to kiss him sweetly. ‘And you? Didn't I oppress you much?’ 

Jesse smiled again, kissing Hanzo's hair and brows. ‘Not in the least, darlin'...’ He wriggled uncomfortably and pulled at the hem of his shirt. ‘Let me just get rid of this...’ He slipped it over his head and discarded it ungracefully on the floor, then wrapped his free hands around Hanzo again, kissing him deeply on the lips. He felt so lucky to have such a man here with him and he planned to enjoy it fully, for as long as possible. He softly traced the dragon tattoo with his finger. ‘Still can't believe you're here, sweetheart...’

Hanzo didn't answer; instead, he closed Jesse’s lips with another kiss and threw his leg over his hip, getting on top of him playfully. Once he was sitting comfortably, he slowly leaned down, speaking with their lips brushing. ‘I'm happy to be here...’ He ran a trail of kisses on his chin, slowly ascending down on his neck and chest. His hands roamed over Jesse's shoulders and arms, avoiding his wound in the process. Jesse eagerly returned the kisses, really enjoying Hanzo taking the lead. He placed his hands on his hips, steadying him in his place and enjoyed the sight of Hanzo's wonderful, agile body leaning above him, his hair freely hanging down from his shoulders, tickling McCree's skin and the gunslinger couldn't help but find him incredibly hot. He felt his boxers were getting rather tight for his liking and he moved a little, trying to avoid Hanzo brushing over him and noticing, worried it might ruin the moment.

The archer moved down slowly, kissing and touching every piece of skin presented to him. He kissed his navel and descended to leave another purple mark on his hip, planting open mouth kisses right above the hem of Jesse's boxers and earning a quiet moan from the gunslinger. Jesse remembered all too well the end of yesterday's mission, his whole body feeling on fire. He quickly took Hanzo's head into his hands and turned it so he could see his eyes. 

‘Someone's eager...’ he smiled and sat up, leaning to Hanzo to kiss him. ‘But I do believe it's my turn to return the favour, hmm?’

‘I don't think so’ Hanzo looked defiantly into his eyes and ran his hand over the bulge in Jesse's boxers, cutting his speech. For once McCree decided to keep his mouth shut and do what Hanzo told him. He laid back, one hand under his head and watched the archer carefully, excited for anything he might have in mind, but Hanzo didn’t rush. He enjoyed Jesse's obedience. It was nice to see him like this, silent and excited, his face flushed while he was stroking over his clothed erection. He wanted to take it slower this time, so he could fully enjoy every beautiful expression and sound Jesse would give him.

Jesse gasped loudly, his hands grabbing on to the bed sheets. Hanzo's hand on his crotch was driving him crazy, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. 

‘Hanzo, sweetheart, this feels good...’ He was trying to be quiet but if Hanzo went on like that, it will take more than his clenched teeth to keep him silent.

Hanzo didn't look away. He watched as he slipped his hand under the underwear and stroked him slowly. His heart rate was going crazy now when he could fully enjoy the reactions he was acquiring from the man beneath him. He didn't pay attention to his own arousal yet. Now he wanted Jesse to really fall for him, to shatter. Jesse was squirming under Hanzo's touch, desperate for more. He took Hanzo's hand in his and pressed it against his throbbing crotch, moaning loudly. ‘Darlin', please...’

Hanzo decided to let his hand be moved and wrapped his fingers around him tightly. Yet he had other plans in his mind. He slowly lowered his body between Jesse's legs and gave his length a long, teasing lick, before he took him into his mouth, eyes still watching.

Jesse did not care anymore and cried out as Hanzo's mouth wrapped around him, his tongue running slickly down his length.  
‘Aaa---aah... please, Hanzo!’ He started thrusting into his mouth slowly, tangling his fingers in his hair. The eyes watching him were dark and deep and he could easily lose himself in them if it wasn't for his cock with those beautiful, full lips around it. Seeing McCree's state, Hanzo started to move rhythmically, occasionally sucking and scrapping his teeth lightly. It was a spectacle for gods, just seeing the way Jesse lost all his restrains, expression full of pleasure, moaning Hanzo's name. His chest was flushed pink and Hanzo couldn't resist as he run his hands up to his nipples and pinched slightly, watching his lover's face for any sight of discomfort.

Jesse was almost shaking as Hanzo continued his teasing. He thought he must've had quite an experience since he always seemed to know where he was the most sensitive and touch him exactly there. His back was arched and he felt he was slowly getting close. 

‘Keep goin' darlin...’ he sighed and gave Hanzo's hair a small tug while slowly rocking his hips against the movement of his mouth. It was a lot less heated than their previous encounter after the mission but a lot more intense and despite his need he felt it was more than just desire he felt towards the other man. Hanzo moaned deep in his troath and increased the speed and intensity of his actions. He lifted the cowboy’s legs and planted them over his shoulders, deepthroating him. His eyes didn't left Jesse's for a single second. He absolutely adored the sight before him and hoped for many other occasions to see him like this.

McCree moaned, his muscles tense as Hanzo pulled him closer. God, was he good at this! Jesse supported himself on his arms, digging with his fingers into the bedsheets as his orgasm built up with every move of Hanzo's mouth. He wondered if the man even had any gag reflex, taking his considerable length in so deep without even flinching. 

‘Yes, Hanzo! Please, I—’ His whole body stiffened as his climax hit him, spilling his load into that beautiful mouth, crying Hanzo's name. He was quite certain his metal hand must have torn through the bedsheets but his mind was wonderfully void of thought and his body still flooded with pleasure. Hanzo thought he has never seen something as breathtaking as this. He slowly lowered his lover on the bed and moved to kiss him lightly on his lips, letting him catch his breath. He supported himself on one of his arms, running his other hand through Jesse’s hair. ‘Are you okay?’

Jesse laid down, trying to steady his breath. He had his eyes closed and as soon as Hanzo kissed him he pulled him close and buried his face into his shoulder. ‘That was amazin', darlin'...’ He kissed him again and nuzzled his neck, his arms firmly wrapped around Hanzo’s slender waist. The morning was warm, sun shone through half closed blinds and he couldn't be more comfortable. ‘Gotta think of a way to repay, ya...’

Hanzo kissed him, slowly deepening the kiss, pulling Jesse's body closer to his.

‘We have a whole day to figure that out...’


End file.
